


Ann the American

by captainarogers



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, I'm doing my best okay?, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, sam isn't the werido anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainarogers/pseuds/captainarogers
Summary: Ann the American is about Ann who goes to Hogwarts for the first time. She is the first American to go to Hogwarts ever. So you could imagine the stress she's under when she gets all the unexpected fame. But then she starts having visions and get monstrous headaches.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ann the American  
September 26, 2020  
Dear Harry,  
It’s been about two years since we last spoke. I miss you and I love you. I know the way things went down wasn’t supposed to happen but I just… wanted to protect you and your family. You’ve been through enough with me. The angels and demons were both after me and I didn't know what else to do. I’m sorry I left and didn't tell you, it was a sudden choice that I know affected more than just me. But I don’t regret protecting you; they would have killed you and your family had I not.  
I hope Ginny and the kids are doing okay.   
The good news is that Sam and Dean have protected me all this time. I owe them big time. We have had our good times and bad. The thing is, we’re surviving, and that's what's most important. I plan on coming back soon just to see your face. I can’t imagine what you want to say to me. I don’t think I’ll be able to bear that look of anger on your face. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through the last couple years, and I can’t imagine the hurt and sorrow I put you through. I know there’s a lot you want to say to me. I’ll be back soon. I promise. I’ll explain everything.  
Ann.  
Harry finished reading the letter and leaned back in his desk chair. He wasn’t angry at her. No not at all. In fact he was relieved that she was alive. He had given her up for dead a long time ago. He looked in front of him into the crackling fire and put his fingers together. He supposed he’d been stupid for assuming that someone as powerful as Ann would be dead. She was an adult now. He kept forgetting that.   
The years they spent together were important, Ann was like a first daughter to him before he had his birth daughter. He loved them both so much, so it hurt after the incident. The incident that took Ann away from him. Mostly he blamed Sam and Dean Winchester for getting involved into things they didn’t understand and the new kid, Lucifer's own son was nothing like the devil. Considering Harry had met the devil, and was even tempted by him.   
Harry didn’t even want to understand how Jack came to be. It was weird enough that someone found Lucifer sexually attractive enough to bed him.   
Harry shook that thought out of his brain, in all honesty, Jack was a good kid, even if he was just a few years old with a sixteen year old body.  
“Harry?” Ginny yawned. “What are you doing? It’s nearly three in the morning.”  
Harry rubbed his eyes. “Well I got this letter.”  
“Okay?”   
“It’s from Ann.”  
Ginny chuckled. “Harry don’t get my hopes up. We've been looking for her for the past two years.”  
Harry got up and handed her the letter. “Here, read it yourself.”  
With each line Ginny’s eyes welled with tears. “Oh my god.” She sank into a nearby chair.   
“It’s really her? You’re sure?”   
Harry fighting tears of his own, chuckled. “Yes it is. It’s her owl and everything. It’s really her. We’re really getting her back Gin.”   
Ginny got up and hugged him. “It’s gonna be so good to see her.”   
Harry kissed her. “Yes it will.” 

October 20th 2007

Ann Bazan was an excited 11 year old. She had gotten permission to transfer from Ivermorny to Hogwarts. They even sent her a letter and everything. This was all she ever wanted, ever since she read the books as a young girl she was obsessed with finding out everything she could about the wizarding world. She was just waiting for the last book to come out and she would be complete.   
Mrs.Bazan looked at the time. “Shouldn’t Mrs. Potter be here by now?”  
Ann frowned. “I don’t know mom. I thought you knew!”   
“Annabeth!” Mr. Bazan scolded. “Don’t talk to your mother that way!”   
Ann winced under his stare. “Sorry Papa…” Ann grumbled.  
The Leaky cauldron was starting to get full and Ann had her stuff in the way so people had a hard time getting by, as they sat at the table that Mrs. Potter had reserved for them.   
“Hey.” said a voice behind Ann. “Do you need help with your luggage?”   
Ann turned to see a woman with a kind smile stare down at her.  
“I’m sorry I just don’t know how to move it without it bothering people.”  
“It’s no problem.” Said the woman. “You’re American. About to start the new school year at Hogwarts?”  
“Yes she is.” said Mrs. Bazan holding out her hand. “My name is Mary and this is my husband Robert.”   
The lady shook both of their hands. “I’m Narcissa Malfoy and this is my husband Lucius.”   
Ann stared at them uncomfortably. Ann was a muggle and she came from a family of muggles. The Malfoys weren’t kind to muggles and she was afraid that the Malfoys might hurt her parents and herself.   
“Well. Mrs. Malfoy.” Said Ann defiantly. “I’m a muggleborn and my parents are muggles….”  
Mrs. Malfoy looked at her with a little bit of sadness.  
“Please don’t kill us.” said Ann with a tiny voice.  
“Ann!” said Mr.and Mrs. Bazan Horrified.  
“No it’s quite alright.” said Mrs. Malfoy, she got down to Ann’s level. “Ann. is that short for Annabelle?”   
“Annabeth.” corrected Ann. “It’s short for Annabeth Ma’am.”   
Narcissa chuckled. “That’s a beautiful name Annabeth.” She paused. “I know what the books said about me. Unfortunately there is some truth there.  
Ann winced.   
“However.” Mrs. Malfoy continued. “I do not and nor will I ever go back to that very dark place in my life. I have learned from that part of my life, yes it was hard to unlearn all the prejudices that I grew up learning and I will forever be making it up to your kind.   
Ann saw Mr, Malfoy cross his arms.  
Mrs.Malfoy stood up suddenly looking at the door.  
Ann looked to where she was looking.   
A woman with long dark red hair was coming toward them in a rage.   
She stopped in front of the Malfoys.   
The Malfoys unblinkingly stared back.   
The whole pub went dead silent.   
Ann looked nervously at the red haired woman, whom she recognized as Ginny Potter.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” Said Mrs. Potter icily. “What brings you here?”   
Ann had an uneasiness in her stomach, and watching Mrs. Potter trying to be civil with the Malfoys didn’t help. Because she knew that Mrs. Potter was holding back.   
“We’re here for lunch.” Said Luicus. “And what about you?”   
“I’m here for Ann.” said Mrs.Potter. “She’s gonna stay with Harry and I so she doesn’t get overwhelmed with the people taking pictures.”   
She waved her wand to her left, and Ann saw the people's cameras' turn red and sizzle and promptly fall out of their hands.   
Ann and her parents gasped.   
“THEY WERE SNAPPING PICTURES OF US?” Mr.Bazan raged. “WHAT HAPPENED TO PRIVACY?”   
Ann was filled with rage she looked up at Mrs. Malfoy. “Did you know there were people taking photos?”   
Mrs.Malfoy pursed her lips. “I didn’t know who you were until I saw that you were the American everyone was talking about. I swear I didn’t know. To be fair I didn’t even occur to me there would be all this.” She waved her hand to the now camera-less people.   
Ann’s heartbeat steadied and she was no longer angry with Mrs.Malfoy.   
“Well Anyways Annabeth.” Said Mrs.Potter “We need to get going.” She turned to Ann’s parents. “I’m sorry for being late, I'm so incredibly sorry.”   
“It’s okay. Mija.” Said Mrs.Bazan.   
Mrs.Potter tilted her head. “Mija? What's that?”   
“It’s spanish for my daughter.” Said Mr. Bazan “But really it’s a term of endearment. Mija, my daughter. Mijo My son.”   
“Oh okay.” said Mrs.Potter blushing for a reason Ann couldn’t figure out.   
“We’ll leave you now. “ said Mrs.Malfoy. “If you need anything at all Ann. Just write to me.” She smiled at Ann.   
Ann gave her a reluctant smile back.   
As the Malfoys left, Ginny did a spell and Ann’s luggage shrank to the size of a pencil case.   
Ann watched in awe just as her parents did.   
“Wow!” Said Ann.   
Mrs.Potter smiled at Ann.   
“Well.” said Mrs.Bazan. “It’s time for us to leave.” She gave Ann a stern look. “Please behave Annabeth.”  
Ann hugged both of her parents tightly. “I love you both so much!”   
“We’ll be here for another few days,” Mr,Bazan smiled. “We want to see as much of the UK as we can.”   
“Call us if you need anything.” said Mrs. Bazan.   
“I will!” said Ann.


	2. Dinner at the potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann gets to the potters house and they celebrate her trip to the UK.

Ann watched her parents leave with great sadness. She would miss them. They always were a tight knit family. 

Mrs. Potter smiled at Ann. “Don’t worry you’ll see them in december. Harry and I will make sure of that.” 

Ann gave Mrs.Potter a small smile and got up. 

The room was silent watching the two of them, save for a few whispers. 

Ann picked up her luggage and instinctively took Mrs.Potters hand like she did with her own mother when she got nervous or scared.

“Are you okay?” Asked Mrs. Potter as she and Ann walked out the door and into the parking lot.

“Yes.” Ann lied. 

Mrs. Potter gave her a knowing look. “They made you uncomfortable didn’t they?” she let go of Ann’s hand to unlock the car. 

It was a brand new silver minivan with two baby seats in the back.

“You wanna seat up front?” asked Ginny. 

Ann’s eyes widened. She never got to sit in the front seat when she was with her parents. 

“Sure!” Ann said excitedly. “This is so cool.”

Mrs. Potter smiled as she got in and started the car. . “I take it you don’t get to ride up front very often?” 

Ann got in and put her seatbelt on. “No I didn't, also this seating is weird.” 

Mrs. Potter laughed. “Yes in america it’s a little bit different isn’t it?” 

They drove for about an hour. Until they pulled into a driveway. Ann had fallen asleep as it was about eight o'clock at night and she had been up since four getting everything ready. 

Mrs. Potter gently shook her awake. 

Ann yawned and then gasped. “Is this Yall’s house?” 

The house was a two story house with a neutral blue paint on it, there were two adult bikes sitting chained to a pole they obviously had put there, and an outdoor light that was shining bright. 

Mrs. Potter looked at Ann with a brightness in her eyes. “Yes it is.”

“But didn’t Harry-” Ann caught herself. “Mr.Potter inherit Sirius’ house?” 

She brought out her luggage which was still the size of a pencil case. 

“Yes.” Mrs. Potter as she and Ann made their way to the front door. “However. Harry made into a sort of orphanage for witches and wizards who had lost their parents or were an abusive home. We call it WWPH which stands for Witches and Wizards Potter house.

Mrs.Potter unlocked the door. 

Ann stepped inside and observed what she saw. 

To her right was the living room where there was a flat screen tv hanging on the wall, showing the evening news. To either side were two bookshelves filled with what Ann was sure were wizarding books. The couches in front of the tv looked comfy and Ann longed to take a nap on one. 

“Ginny? Ann?” said a man's voice coming from the kitchen.

Ann’s heart raced with excitement as a man with messy black hair came walking in drying his hands on a dish towel. 

Ann could just see a little bit of his scar on his forehead and forced herself to look away. She knew that Mr.Potter didn’t like people staring at his scar no matter if he was used to it. 

“Ann nice to finally meet you! Said the man. “I’m Harry Potter. I’m so glad you came safely!” 

Ann suddenly felt shy but she pushed it away and tried to speak with confidence. 

“Hello. Nice to meet you.” she put out her hand but Harry just laughed and said. “No, no I’m more of a hugger.” and to Ann’s surprise he hugged her. 

He smelled really good like really expensive cologne. 

When he let go, Ann could tell she was blushing hard. Not that she felt an attraction to him, because she didn’t, even though he was an attractive guy. But he looked how she imagined him. A thin tall man with lean muscle, his eyes a beautiful light green color and messy black hair. 

“Uh.” said Ann dumbly. “You have really beautiful eyes Mr.Potter.” She then winced at her impulsiveness. 

Mr. Potter chuckled. Mrs.Potter full on gave a hearty laugh.

“Thanks Ann.” said Mr.Potter “You can call me Harry.”

Ann was too embarrassed to speak so she just nodded. 

Ginny clapped her hands together. “Anyways… Harry how's the food?”

Harry smiled. “Yes of course! You must be starving Ann! When’s the last time you ate?” 

“It’s been awhile Harry.” Said Ginny as if Ann wasn’t there. 

“Yes.” Ann spoke loudly. “It has been awhile but that’s okay.”

Ann looked at the moving pictures of a toddler and a newborn and went over to them. 

“Cute kids.” said Ann. 

Harry appeared beside her. “They are, aren't they? This one is this one is james.” He pointed to the toddler. 

“And this one.” Harry Continued. “Is Albus.” he pointed to the baby who was squirming beside the toddler. 

Ann thought for a moment. “Wait you named your kids after James Potter and Albus Dumbledore?”

Harry was silent for a moment. Then he looked at Ann. “Yes, It was the only way to memorialize them.”

“Ah.” Said Ann “I see.” 

She could think of a hundred different ways that Harry could have memorialized them but she decided to bite her tongue. 

“Alrighty then!” said Ginny cheerfully. “Who wants the first go at the pizza?” 

Ann didn’t wanna be greedy so she let Harry take the first slice. At least she would have had he not insisted that she take it instead.

Once everyone had gotten their piece. Harry looked at Ann curiously. “So Ann you’re from Texas. What’s it like there?”

Ann swallowed the last bit of pizza and said. “Well it’s okay there. The seasons are kinda messed up in winter it’s spring and this last summer it got up to 110 degrees. 

Ginny choked on her bite. Harry thumped her on the back. 

“110?” She gasped. “Farhniet?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” said Ann. “It was absolutely awful.” 

“Wow.” said Harry. “Sounds awful, now what were you saying about the seasons?”

“Oh.” Ann raised her eyebrows. “Just that we don’t really have a winter. We have maybe a week of 40’s and 30’s then it gets to be 70’s and 80’s.”

“In the winter?” Ginny asked with amazement. “So you’ve never seen snow?”

Ann shook her head. “Never. I hope I packed well enough. I don’t know who people who live in the snow states dress.”

“Not to fret.” Said Ginny. “We’ll go through your clothes tomorrow and also get you the supplies you need to start at Hogwarts.”

Ann felt excitement bubbling up inside her. She was an actual witch going to an actual school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

Harry excused himself for a second when he came back. He brought out a glass filled with a substance the color of butterscotch. 

“Do you know what this is Ann?” his eyes twinkling in the light. 

Ann stared at it. “Um. a butterscotch drink?” she shrugged. 

Ginny chuckled. “Well it tastes like butterscotch but its-”

“Butterbeer!” Ann exclaimed. “That's butterbeer.”

Harry handed the cup to Ann. “Try it.” 

“Does it actually have beer in it?” Asked Ann wearily as she put the cup to her lips. 

The taste was amazing, a rich, buttery,warm feeling that made Ann’s toes curl. 

Ginny and Harry watched eagerly waiting for a reaction, 

“It’s delicious!” She said. “Really good.”

Harry smiled. “I thought you would like it.” 

Ann smiled and drank another sip. 

When she was finished. She yawned hugely. Ginny saw her and yawned as well.

Harry, who was in the kitchen washing dishes, did not yawn. 

“Well It’s time for us to go to bed huh?” Ginny winked at Ann.

Ann followed Ginny up the stairs and into the hallway.    
Ginny flipped on the light switch to the bedroom Ann would be staying in and Ann saw her things were normal sized now and was waiting for her at the foot of the bed.

“Well here it is.” Ginny sighed. “I hope you like it.”

It was a big room with a queen size bed next to it was a nightstand where Ann could put a glass of water if she needed. 

There was of course, a whole wardrobe and a dresser with nothing in it since this was a guest bedroom Ann was occupying. 

“I love it, it's bigger than my room at home.” Ann replied. “I don’t think I’ll unpack since I’ll just have to pack anyways in about 11 days.”

Ginny shrugged. “Really it’s up to you. But I’d unpack just for the next eleven days so you don’t have to keep pulling things out of your suitcase.”

Ann thought for a minute. “Wait, that's actually a good idea.”

Ginny laughed. “Yeah being a mom does that.” She gave Ann a hug. “Goodnight Ann.”

“Goodnight.” Ann replied. When Ginny left, Ann shut the door and got into her pajamas, turned off the lights, and because she was so exhausted. Got into bed and fell asleep instantly. 

_ There were two people sleeping in a king sized bed. A man and woman, a hotel I think. The tv was on at a low volume and the night light was on. Two men quietly sneak into the room. Their eyes wholly black, the room reeked of sulfur.  _

_ The woman wakes up, it’s almost like she could sense the mens presence.  _

_ “Robert?” She forcefully shakes her husband awake. “Robert, wake up!”  _

_ The man wakes up, fully alert.  _

_ The couple stares at the men with fear in their eyes.  _

_ “What do you want? Money? We can give you money. I swear, just don’t hurt us! We have a daughter!” Mary Bazan pleads.  _

_ One of the men chuckle. “We’re aware Mary. In fact that's why we’re here. To make sure she does her part.”  _

_ “What part are you talking about? She's eleven!” Robert shouts. “Please I can get my wallet and you can have all the cash-”  _

_ SNAP. with the flick of his wrist. Robert's neck snaps and he dies.  _

_ Mary screams and cries. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” she sobs.  _

_ The men with the black eyes just laugh at her anguish and snap her neck too. _

_ The couple lay there lifeless.  _

_ The men just stare at them for a moment, Finally one of them speaks.  _

_ “Well, we gotta tell the bossman they’re dead.”  _

_ The other man says. “This oughta do it just like we did with Sam Winchester. I hope it works.”  _

_ Then the both of them scream with black smoke coming out of their mouths, and into the air vents.  _

_ That morning one of the workers at the hotel came to check up on Mr. and Mrs. Bazan, the most horrible sight awaited him there. The couple was lifeless and there were two confused men wondering how they got there with no memory of anything.  _

_ “What the hell?” The hotel worker exclaimed. _

_ Suddenly there Ann was at a different place. There were two men driving in a very old. Well kept car.  _

_ “Sam.” The man at the wheel said. “That’s enough! You can’t go back on this deal alright? If I try to weasel my way out of this or if  _ you  _ try to. You’re dead. I can’t let that happen!” _

_ Sam turned to him. “But if I don’t Dean. You go to hell. Why do you think I’m gonna let that happen?” _

_ Dean looked at Sam furiously. “You are!” _

_ “So what?” Sam said. “I get to live and you get to rot in hell? Is that it?” _

_ “Yes! Dammit Sammy! Stop trying to save me.”  _

_ “I’ll never stop trying to save you.” Sam said. _

_ “ _ Ann?” Ginny shook Ann awake. “TIme to wake up.”

Ann stood up straight in bed. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Like her parents really were dead. 

“Ginny?” Ann said. “Can I call my mom? I just want to make sure she’s alright.” 

Ginny smiled gently. “Yes of course.”

Ann got up and dressed and went downstairs to use the Potter's house phone.

She dialed her mothers number. It went to voicemail. The uneasy feeling in her stomach grew, She dialed her fathers number. It also went to voicemail.” Ann felt shaky and anxious. The dream had felt so real. it was almost like she was there. 

“Ann are you alright?” Harry asked, touching her shoulder. “You look a bit pale.” 

“Um.” Ann said. “I just need to know my parents are okay, that's all.” 

“Alright.” Harry said. He looked worried. “I’ll call the hotel they’re staying at and see if they’ve checked out yet.” 

Ann looked at him. “How do you know what hotel they’re staying at?” 

Ginny made herself some coffee. “Well we paid for it so your parents didn’t have to. It’s expensive here.”

“You’ll see Ann.” Harry said. “Your mom and dad are just fine. Why do you feel this way sweetheart?” 

Ann gulped and nervously looked at him. “A dream?” 

Harry looked at her intensely. “A dream? What was the dream about honey?”

“Two men.” Ann said. “With black eyes. They killed my parents.” She hesitated to tell them about the dream she had about Sam and Dean for fear they might deem her completely insane.

Harry looked at Ginny worriedly. 

Turning back to Ann he said. “Well Let me call the hotel, and I’ll let you know what I come up with.”

“Call them now.” Ann pleaded. 

“Alright.” Harry said. He took the phone from Ann’s hand and dialed. 

“Yes. This is a friend of the Bazan’s I’m calling to confirm that they have left already, or are they still here? Yes. Oh my god. Really?” 

Harry’s voice then became low so that Ann couldn’t hear. 

“Alright thank you.” Harry said, his voice becoming louder. He hung up. 

Harry pursed his lips together and looked at Ginny. Then he turned to Ann, running his fingers through his hair. 

Ann could tell it was bad news. She started to cry. ‘So I was right, wasn't I? They’re dead? 

Harry glanced at Ginny again and looked like he didn’t want to be there. 

“I wish I could tell you better news. I’m sorry.” 

Ann started sobbing, and Ginny rushed to give her a hug. 

“The question is.” Ginny said. “Why did she dream about her parents?” 

Ann held on to Ginny tight. 

“I don’t know.” Harry replied. “I wish I knew what was going on.”

  
  



	3. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate a break in at the Bazan house only to learn a secret....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's some Sam and Dean for you. This is before season 3 right after season two.

JULY 31, 2007

“Sam hurry up in there!” Dean’s voice came through the door. “Hurry up we’re going to be late to the Bazan’s house.”

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed staring at himself in the motel bathroom mirror. 

Dean had been annoying lately ever since he made the deal that brought back Sam from the dead. Sam was still upset at him for making the damn deal in the first place. Although Sam wouldn’t have done any differently if he were in Deans Shoe’s.

“Sammy!” Dean pounded on the door. “I need to take a leak!” 

“Alright Alright!” Sam yelled. He opened the door. Sam was the youngest out of the both of them but somehow he got the better luck at being tall. Dean was a few inches shorter then he was and Sam always said the reason Dean was so crabby was because he was short and didn’t know where to put it all the anger. 

“Thanks slow poke.” He said slapping Sam on the back. 

“Shut up and hurry up.” Sam grumped. “ _ You’re  _ the one who told  _ me _ to hurry up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said as he slammed the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road in Cibolo Texas investigating the disappearances of The Bazan Family. It looked like to them that a demon had something to do with it and they were gonna find out what. 

The car doors of the black Impala 67 slammed shut as the Winchester brothers walked into the house. It was a nice house.

“Who are you?” A lady cop asked. 

Sam and Dean showed her their fake FBI badges. 

“We just want to look around.” Sam said. 

“And why would the FBI want to look into a break in?” Said the lady cop after closely examining their badges. “I know this couple and their little girl Ann.” 

“We think it might be linked to one of our other cases.” Dean said sharply. “We just wanna have a looksee that's all.”

“Well. My name is Emilie.” Emilie said. “If you have any questions just ask. I’ll be around.”

“Well I do have one.” Said Sam. “Do you know where the Bazan’s are?”

Emilie nodded. “Yeah they went to take their little girl to a private school in the UK. I heard it’s very old and a little far if you ask me. But they said Ann would be back in the summer. It’s the strangest thing.” She paused. “You know what? They should’ve been back by now. I’m getting a little worried.”

“Huh.” Well do you have their phone number?” Asked Dean. “Maybe try to call them?”

Emilie looked surprised. But said “Sure I hope this call isn’t too expensive but here’s the number.” She wrote it down on her notepad and gave it to Sam. 

Sam smiled. “Thanks.” 

Emilie left and Sam and Dean went inside the house and began investigating. 

Dean let out a groan. “Sulfur Sam, on the windowsill.”

Sam touched it. “Yeah no doubt demons have been here. I’ll check upstairs.”

“Got it.” Dean said. 

Sam went upstairs and went into what he assumed was Ann’s bedroom. It had pink walls with big flowers on it decorating the place. A little white dresser with stuffed animals and a bookshelf filled with different novels. 

Sam began going through the room until he found a big yellow letter that had been opened. 

It was addressed to Ann and had the strangest stamp on it: it was a crest with a lion, eagle, badger and a snake divided into four sections. 

Sam opened the letter. 

__

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  _ _ Hogwarts  _ _ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

It was signed by someone named Mcgonagall. Apparently the headmistress at Hogwarts. 

Sam got excited and a little scared too. He dug a deeper into the drawer where he found the letter only to see another letter. This one was a letter from a school called Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

It said that they had permission to transfer Ann from Ivermorny to Hogwarts. 

_ Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bazan.  _

_ I have talked to Headmaster Duke and it is clear that Ann doesn’t belong here. She needs to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Potter at 3305 Northumberland street. I feel she needs more care in her days as a witch and Mr. and Mrs. Potter can help with the transition as we, as a rule, only take purebloods not no-majs I’ll send Mr. Potter a letter explaining the situation. It is the most unusual thing to happen in a while. Yes of course you have our permission to transfer to Hogwarts. They take in anyone. Even your daughter.  _

_ Best wishes. _

_ Luke Maskill _

“They take in anyone.” Sam muttered. “Even your daughter. Sounds a little rude.” 

“Sammy.” Dean said coming into Ann’s room. “Got anything?”

“Just these two letters really.” Said Sam. “One’s from a wizarding school called Hogwarts and another school called ilvermorny.” 

Dean puffed out his cheeks. “Witches go to school? Who knew? A bunch of teenage witches ganking each other.”

Sam chuckled. “Uh no Dean. They learn the magic and when they grow up it’s like their own little community. I mean haven’t you read Harry Potter? The last book is gonna come out soon.” 

“There’s books on this crap?” Dean asked “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah Dean.” I think she’s somewhere in Scotland at Hogwarts.” 

“Sammy.” Dean sighed. “The books are fake the came from a mind of-” He picked a Harry Potter book off the shelf. “JK Rowling. Whoever he is.” 

“She.” said Sam. “It’s a woman.” 

Dean looked at his brother squinting his eyes. “Why do you know that?” 

Sam shrugged. “Think about it Dean. What Emilie said. A private school in the UK. Just look at the letters! Ilvermorny doesn’t exist in the Harry Potter books, it's just Hogwarts!”

“So?” Dean said. 

Sam was getting impatient. “So this is the Hogwarts of America! Why would a school claim to be wizardry if it wasn’t? Why would Ann have this letter, If Ilvermorny doesn’t exist in Harry Potter? Also they spoke of Mr. and Mrs. Potter coincidence? They’re talking about Harry Potter and his wife,”

Dean spread his hands. “Well who’s his wife?”

Sam stayed silent. “Well I’m assuming it’s Ginny Weasley. That’s his girlfriend in book six.” 

Suddenly, they heard glass crashing to the ground downstairs. 

Both men got their guns and ran downstairs. 

“HEY!” Sam yelled. 

It was Emilie. She had black eyes. A demon was possessing her. 

“Looking for little Miss Ann?” She taunted. “Her parents are dead and she’s next. What we have planned for her is big. You know she’s just like you Sammy. Psychic.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. That instant they both knew they had this Ann girl before she could be turned over to the demons. 

Sam trained his gun on Emilie. “I haven’t been psychic since yellow eyes died.” 

Dean started muttering an incantation under his breath. An Exorcism. 

Emiilie’s eyes turned black she put out her hand and both of the boys were slammed into the wall. “I can’t wait to rip Ann apart.” 

“I thought you had plans for her.” Dean groaned. 

“We do but when we’re finished there will hardly be any of her left. 

She smiled evilly. 

Sam started whispering.  _ “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, _

_ omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, _

_ omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. _

_ Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. _

Emilie screamed and black smoke poured out of her mouth and she crumpled to the floor. 

“You know we have the demon knife, why didn’t we just gank her?” asked Dean. 

Sam shrugged. “Maybe because the author of our story has a sister named Emilie and doesn’t want to kill her.” 

Dean got up and rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Emilie looks alive to me.” 

Emilie groaned. “What the hell? I-” Her eyes looked terrified. “I couldn’t control my own body. I was so scared.” 

Sam looked at her sympathetically. “I know. You were possessed by a demon.”

“But you’re better now.” Said Dean with a smile. 

Sam hit his brother. 

“Is it true?” Emilie asked. “About my friends? I was awake for that part. The demons killed them? Robert and Mary.” 

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry Emilie.” 

“You guys aren’t federal agents are you?” Emilie said. “What are you?”

Sam sighed. It looked like the jig was up. It was time for the talk. 

“We hunt demons and ghosts and everything your worst nightmare can dream of.” Dean said. 

Emilie let that soak in for a moment. 

“We want to find Ann just as much as you do.” Sam said.

“And we will I promise you that.” Dean said sincerely. “We  _ will  _ bring her home.” 

“Ann has no family here. It’s just her and her parents.”

Sam was horrified. This girl was ten years old with no family. 

Now she’s wandering the UK with no parents and probably scared. Sam thought. 

But that just made him more anxious to find her. 

Sam and Dean unlocked the motel room.

“Dean.” Sam sighed and sat on his bed. “We have to assume that Ann’s with Harry.”

“And what?” Dean pulled a face. “That’s supposed to make me feel better? She’s with some he-witch?”

“Wizard actually.” said Sam. “He’s a good guy, he'll keep her safe until we can find her.” 

“But how do we find him?” Asked Dean. “I wanna find her and keep her safe.”

“And then what Dean?” asked Sam. “We can’t take her with us. It’s too dangerous.”

“Then we stash her at Bobby’s.” Dean replied. “We can’t leave her to go to some witch school. She deserves better.” 

“I’m with you.” Sam rubbed his eyes. “I just think Harry’s is the best place for her. He knows what to do I promise.”

Dean pointed a finger at Sam. “You better be right Sammy. You better be right.” 

  
  



	4. The Howgarts train and Castiel

Ann woke up naturally early the morning of September first. She just had the strangest dream. The two brothers she dreamt of before were looking for her and her parents. She needed to get in contact with them. Perhaps her new owl could send them a letter. It was a barn owl she’d named Mary after her mom. But that was crazy, they were in the states, and it would be too much for the owl. She reminded herself to ask Harry at breakfast.

“Alright then.” Said Harry as he was feeding James. Ginny was feeding Albus. “Busy morning!”

Ann sat down at the table and poured herself some cereal. It was a british brand called crunchy nut. 

“You’ve got everything packed Ann?” Asked Harry. “We leave in an hour.”

Ann nodded. “Yes. I just need to pack my toothbrush and things like that.” 

Harry looked pleased. “Great! Well I’ll say you’re better than I was. 

Always packing at the last minute. Terrible really, poor Molly had to put up with 4 children plus me and Hermione, making a fuss.” 

“I always thought she loved you like you were one of us Harry.” Ginny said smiling. “She was so happy once she found out we were engaged.”

Ann smiled. She was excited because she was gonna get to meet Mrs.Weasley. She’d always had a fondness for her and her husband. 

‘Hey Harry?” said Ann. “So hypothetically. Could an owl go to the US from the UK?”

Harry put some food in James’ mouth. “Well yes. But it’d be a long journey for the owl and it would be a bit harsh to put them through that to be honest.” He looked at her. “Why? You want to write to someone in the United states?” 

Ann looked nervously at her bowl of cereal. “No, I was just wondering.” 

Harry looked at her a little suspicious but didn’t say anything.

“Alright then!” Said Ginny getting up with little Albus and obviously trying her hardest to ignore the awkwardness built between Ann and Harry. 

“I’m finished.” said Ann. She went into the kitchen and dumped out the remaining milk and washed her bowl.

“That’s nice of you.” Said Harry leaning against the doorway. 

“Well I was taught this way.” Said Ann. drying her bowl. 

Harry put his hands in his pockets. “There’s not anything you’re hiding from me is there? No secrets between us? RIght?” 

Ann stayed silent. 

“Because of there  _ were”  _ He continued. “I hope you could trust me enough to tell me anything that’s on your mind.”

Ann sighed. She figured he wouldn’t stop asking about it and she was feeling awful for not telling him. She turned to face him.

“So.” She said, wringing her hands. “There’s more dreams.” 

She saw Harry get tense and for good reason. He had gone through the same thing. 

“What dreams?” He asked in a low voice. “Like psychic dreams? Like the ones about your parents?”

Ann winced under his stare. “Yeah like those dreams. Except they were about two brothers named Sam and Dean.”

Harry leaned against the counter. “Two brothers huh? How did you know they were brothers?”

“It’s just a feeling like how they talk to each other.”

Harry started to look stressed so Ann quickly said “I don’t think it’s because I have some dark wizard rattling around in my brain. I think it’s because i'm just psychic.

Harry smiled. “ i don’t think it’s because you have a dark wizard in your brain either, I'm just concerned.” 

Ginny walked in obviously having eavesdropped. “Ann. I think you’re a true psychic not like Professor Trelawney. I think that you have a true gift. Try to use it for good and not evil yes?”

Ann smiled. “Of course Ginny but I’ve only ever had dreams about my parents and Sam and Dean” 

Ginny crossed her arms. “How do you know their names?” 

Ann squinted at her. “Well because I dreamt about them. They said their names. To each other.” 

“Well.” Ginny said. “What did they do in your dream?”

“They were looking for my parents and me.” Said Ann. “And something about demons.”

Harry scoffed. “Demons? Like the biblical kind? They don’t exist, angels and demons and hell, even God doesn’t exist.” 

“Are you sure about that Harry?” Ann said. “Because in my dream Sam and Dean exorcise a demon from a family friend named Emilie. It looked pretty real.”

“Well. Real or not real we’re running late.” said Harry. “Ann get your things.”

Ann nodded. 

Soon they were at Kings Cross station. It was busy because of all the muggles trying to see the “Hogwarts Express.” at least the muggle kind. The one from the movies. They were also taking pictures of the cart that looked like it was half in and half out of the wall. It was very popular. Harry explained. Although it baffled him why people were so interested in his life. 

Soon they found Mrs.Weasley who was waiting for them by the real wall where they would go through to get to platform nine and three quarters.

Mrs.Weasley looked Ann over. “Oh you look at you!” She cupped Ann’s face in her hands. “You’re so beautiful!” 

Ann laughed. “Thanks Mrs. Weasley.” 

“Mum.” said Ginny, embarrassed. “You’re suffocating her.” 

Harry laughed and moved out of the way as people passed him. “She’s fine Gin.

“Alright well. We need to get on platform nine and three quarters.” said Ginny.

“Ann.” said Harry. “You first.”

Ann grabbed her luggage. Ginny had gone through the liberty of putting an extension charm on her bags so Ann could fit whatever she wanted in it. 

Ann was excited to go through the wall for the first time. She took to a run and closed her eyes. Anxious that she might break her face running into the wall. But when she didn’t feel the impact she stopped running and opened her eyes. 

She gasped. There it was the Hogwarts train. So beautiful and red with the words Hogwarts express written on it. 

People were out and about. Parents saying goodbye to their children. Children saying hello to their friends. She looked around and started walking toward the train. 

“Ann?” shouted Harry as he caught up with her. “You were just gonna leave without saying goodbye?” 

Ann chuckled. “Sorry Harry.” She hugged him.

When she let go she realized people were staring at them. 

She heard one whisper. “That’s Harry Potter and the American girl. I think her parents died?” 

Ann felt a rage in her soul she didn’t quite know why until the same person. Said something so horrible that it caused Ann to feel a spark from her veins. 

“It’s like God himself decided her parents were batshit stupid and killed them.”

BANG! They went flying through the air and landed on top of another witch. 

Harry, who had flinched at loud noise, looked at Ann. 

“Did you do that?” 

Ann shrugged. She didn’t feel any remorse. “I didn’t mean to. They were talking bad about my parents.” 

Harry sighed. “I heard them too. But you need to control your emotions, that's not going to fly at Hogwarts.” 

“I know.” She gave Harry another hug.

“I know you know. Just be careful.” He kissed the top of her head.

Ginny appeared “Ann you’re going to be late!” 

The train's horn sounded. 

Ann gasped, she started running. “Bye Harry! Bye Ginny! I’ll owl you! Owl you? Is that how you say it?”

Harry and Ginny laughed and waved. 

Once Ann got on the train. She looked for an empty compartment. She found one in the very back. She thought of Harry and Ron’s first meeting. How Harry was happy to share his crap food with him. She didn’t figure that’d happen twice. Like Aslan in Narnia said. “Things never happen the same way twice dear one.” 

She sighed and decided to get out her blanket she’d carried with her. It was a small one but she was too so it was just right. 

Soon she fell asleep and dreamt…

“Dean!” Said Sam. “Dean, wake up!” 

Sam and Dean were in a motel, Sam was wide awake and Dean was still sleeping, they were still in Texas 

Dean groaned and turned to look at him. “What?” He looked at his brother annoyed at him for waking him up at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning. 

“So get this.” Sam said cheerfully. Not an ounce of sleepiness within him.

“Ann has gone missing in the UK too. No one can find her.” 

Dean put his head under the pillow. “So? Then why are you smiling?”

“Because.” Sam Said. “I think I know a spell to contact Harry. It’s September first so most likely Ann’s on the train to Hogwarts by now. We need to warn him that demons are after Ann.” 

“How do you know this Harry guy is real? Just because we saw some letter doesn’t mean he’s real.”

Sam sighed. “Dean if he’s not real then it won’t work. But we have to try to get through to him.”

Dean looked at him. “If he is real then fine. What’s the spell.”

Sam rustled with some papers. “It’s a spell in latin. It translates to “Find me.” 

“Alright let’s get to it.” Said Dean. 

Ann woke up. Sam and Dean were going to try and contact Harry. Through a spell. This thought puzzled her. They were muggles, how were they going to do that?

She gasped. There was a man sitting across from her. Just staring. 

Ann pulled her blanket closer to her. “Who are you?”

The man tilted his head. “I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord.”

Ann laughed. “Angels? They don’t exist.” 

Castiel looked directly into her eyes. She gasped as his eyes lit up a shocking blue. 

Ann shifted uncomfortably. “What do you want with me? Aren’t people going to see you?” 

Castiel shifted and leaned forward. “Don’t worry about them, no one will bother us. As for what I want. There’s a task for you at Hogwarts to do. Students are dying. No one knows why. It’s been kept a secret. I need you to find out what it is, and kill it.”

Ann felt overwhelmed. “Kill it? I’ve never killed a thing in my life. Does Harry know?”

Castiel stayed silent for a moment. “No not even he knows. Do you think he would’ve put you on this train if he knew? This is a task for you. Only you and the teachers at Hogwarts.”

Ann shook her head, “Why me? Why not someone else?”

Castiel looked intensely at her. “Because God is preparing you to do his work. Work that only you can do, you're the psychic that will save them all.”

Ann gulped. “Save who?” 

She looked at those crystal blue eyes. She noticed he barely blinked. 

“Hogwarts.” Castiel said. “There's a war coming. Be prepared.”

“A war?” Ann gasped. “I’m just a kid! I can’t fight in a war!”

Castiel looked outside the window. “Harry did, and you will too. Make allies. Make friends. You’ll need them.”

With that. He vanished with a _ whoosh.  _


End file.
